its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Morales
Joe Morales is an original and current troupe member of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. Joe has been acting since he was 11 years old, performing in school plays and musicals, some of which required various accents and fake mustaches. During a small break from theatre, he focused on classes while working as an assistant manager at a Sonic Drive-In, and as one of the music programming directors at WZIP, Akron’s campus radio station. He eventually graduated from The University of Akron with a Bachelor of Arts in Mass Communication. After school, Joe was offered a role in a student feature film and was re-bitten by the acting bug he thought he had vanquished so long ago. He decided that, from then on, he wanted to pursue an acting career in film, television, theatre, and, most of all, voice over work. Joe starred in the IABD Presents production of'' A Little Star, the audio adaptation of the 2017 winner of ''It's All Been Written. ''He also appeared in the 2018 winner adaptation ''The Blindest Date ''and 2019 winner ''Sun and Moon. Joe's Meet the Cast podcast episode was the eighth of that series, released as podcast episode 47. In November 2019, Joe departed the troupe to pursue acting full-time. He plans to return to guest star periodically. Characters Main Characters * Lt. Adam Carson / The Cosmic Comet in The Topnotch Tangler ''(season one through mid-season four). * Alexis Augustus Armentrout in ''Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One ''(volume two and three). * Joe in ''The EPA. Recurring Characters * Jonas B in Packer & Ratcliff. * Jimmy in Georgie's Jabs. * Brentley in Pornstar Detectives. * Joey in The Scary Dead. Guest Characters Narrator for the West Grandview Fringe Festival 2018 show. Commercials * Kevin in Tina's "Tina's Tires," Yancy in "Tina's Attires," Jordan in "Tina's Satires," and Joe in "Tina's Choirs." * Austin in Ghost Buddies "Reboot" and "Making the Movie." * Al in Georgie's Jabs "The Ringling Brothers." * Saul in "Saul's Haunted House, Inc." Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One * Rufus Reginald Rochester in "Get Out" (rerun at Columbus Podcast Festival 2018). Morning Show * Peter in "Fallout." Mystery Dream Team * Violet Swallows in "Frankenstein's Monster" (rerun at Columbus Arts Festival 2018). * Gil in "Creature From the Black Lagoon." Packer & Ratcliff * Leonardo in "Pizza Neapolitano." * Alexander in "Alexander." Pornstar Detectives * Mark in "And the Case of the Missing Hans." * Trig in "Training Day." * Judge in "The Trial of Bruce Jenner." * Pierre in "Wherefore Art." * Jeff in "And the Case of the Missing Career." * Jerry in "Brucie's Angels." Privates * Theodore in "Chapter Two" and "Chapter Six." The Scary Dead * Zeke in "The Road to Cincinnati." Space Dirt * Gatekeeper in "The End of the Beginning." Universe Journey * Commander Garry Marshall in "God Man." * Commander Chris in "Homesick for the Holidays." * Commander Jeez in the "March to War" miniseries. * Shopkeeper in "Dirt In Your Eye." * Taa in "Who Who?" * Will in "It's All About Zee Part 2." * Street Person #1 in "City of the Past That, In a Way, Exists Forever." * Darzo in "Spring Break." * Captain Yeez in "All Good Things... Part 2" (substitute casting). * Price in "Universe Journey: The Musical." * Guard #2 / Tharn in "Hello-Hello-Hello-Hello" and "What Is Evil, Anyway?" * Niffin in "Tough Decisions." * Neefu in "A Life Well Lived." Category:Troupe Member